


[Fanart] Move the World

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: A Softer World, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Multi, POV Female Character, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, the girls of St Trinian's are fucking awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Move the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6451) by Emily Horne and Joey Comeau. 



> All the text in the graphics below come from the comics, and the corresponding comic is linked. The graphics were created with screencaps provided by [rawr caps](http://movies.rawr-caps.net/thumbnails.php?album=548&page=8).

  


[Remix of A Softer World 500](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=500)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 430](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=430)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 621](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=621)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 724](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=724)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 647](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=647)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 722](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=722)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 481](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=481)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 632](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=632)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 452](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=452)

  



End file.
